Hit List
by harrypottermeetstwilight
Summary: What happens when someone is trying to kill every one with the name Isabella? What happens if the person who wanted to do it was someone Bella knew, a friend? What if Bella was the reason all those people were dieing? All human and all married.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hit List

Summary:

What happens when someone is trying to kill every one with the name Isabella? What happens if the person who wanted to do it was someone Bella knew, a friend? What if Bella was the reason all those people were dieing? All human and all married.

Prologue

Edwards POV

There was a knock on the door. Who could be here this early I wondered looking down at the clock. It was 1:23am. I went down the hall towards the door.

When I opened the door there was two men there. One was big and more muscular then anyone I had ever met with brown curly hair and blue eyes. The other was smaller with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Jasper and this is my partner, Emmett" the shorter one said.

"Edward" I replied shaking his hand.

"We are here for your wife" said the bigger one, Emmett "Isabella isn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!  
**

Chapter 2?!?!?!

Edwards POV

Panic. Wonder. What had Bella done? I thought back trying to remember if she had ever done anything wrong.

As if to answer the confused look on my face Jasper said, "Maybe we should explain inside"

"Of course" I said leading them into the living room.

"Maybe you should get your wife" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah" I replied walking back down the hall to fetch Bella.

She was sitting up waiting for me "Who was that?" she asked.

"Some men from the police station" I said" They want to talk to you"

"Oh… um ok" she said and she looked just as confused as I was. She grabbed her robe and we walked down the hall together, holding hands. Her hand felt slightly colder than normal.

Jasper got up to make introductions to Bella. "I'm sure you two have heard of the serial killer who so far has killed five women?" he began,

We both nodded. But what did this have to do with Bella?

"Well we have figured out his targets and he is killing everyone with the name of Isabella and we think your" He nodded at Bella, my precious Bella, "his next target"

I almost fainted. I could tell Bella was getting light headed, so I put my hand on her waist to steady her. "Bella why don't you sit down" I said.

She just nodded and sank slowly to the couch. I had moved my hand up to her shoulder, then I addressed Jasper.

"What do we need to do?"

_Where did Emmett go_? I wondered.

"We have a protection program for things like this but we need you two to think, is there anyone, anyone at all, who is upset enough at Bella to the point that they would want to kill any reminder of her, anyone who fell in love with her or that she step to many times on their toes, who might would want revenge?" Jasper asked.

Two names instantly popped in my head, but I didn't want to say them in front of Bella, she would kill me for saying one of them. So I said one of them "Well there was Mike Newton, he had the biggest crush on Bella in high school and he may never have got over her… and there was also one more…" I trailed off and looked at Bella. She caught my eye. She knew who I was thinking.

"No Edward he wouldn't do that!" shouted Bella standing up and whirling on me.

"You don't know that" I said.

"But Edward he wouldn't want to kill me he would be after you!" she said pleading for me not to say the name.

"Anyone is a suspect" said Jasper "Please tell me who you think it may be, no matter how slim the chances." He looked back and forth between Bella and I.

Bella's eyes pleaded me not to say it. But I had to for her own safety, and that's what matters most to me. I looked away from Bella and said.........

**Yes I am sorry it's short (okay not really) the next one will be longer promise! Go ahead and guess!! I'm so evil; you can blame countrydoglover for that. She's slowly rubbing off on me. I'm sure she won't mind if you sent her your thoughts about it (she enjoys when she gets hate mail, *HINT* don't ask me why?!?) Anyway please guess I love getting reviews!**


	3. No Edward

Chapter 3 No Edward

Bella's POV

I could not believe what Edward was about to say. But of course, with a look at me, he said, "There is also Jacob Black. He has been in love with Bella for a very long time, ever since we were teenagers."

"But-" I started to say.

"Mrs. Masen" said Jasper "Everyone is a suspect so if he has any reason to kill you we need to know."

I thought of all the times I had hurt Jacob. Sure, he had a lot of reasons to want to kill me, but a logical person would go after Edward.

Then again I did hurt him by picking Edward over him. I sighed "Yes he might come after me." I relented. Emmett nodded, so I rushed on. "I highly doubt it though. Jacob would never do something like this just because of me," I protested.

By the look on Edward's face, I could tell he disagreed. I would deal with him later. "Besides I went for Edward instead of him so wouldn't he go after Edward."

"Killers are crazy " said Emmett "Most are no longer thinking straight when they start to kill, if they have a motive we need to know. Mean while, we are trying to capture our killer so we will need to put you under strict protection."

"Where will we be going?" Edward asked.

"Who said we?" Emmett replied.

**I know its short and the next one will be longer promise. Review or else!!! Though it's not really me you should worry about… I'd be more afraid of my crazy beta, Countrydoglover… review…**


End file.
